ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
For the Found
Plot In a flashback, Young Ben can`t sleep in the Rustbucket. Young Ben spots a meteor and thinks it will be another Omnitrix. Sneaking out as Ghostfreak, he sees a crater from the meteor-and-not-Omnitrix meteor. Balls bounce out of the crater. Ghostfreak floats twoard the crater and sees a humanoid figure come out. As the watch turns Ben back to normal, the humanoid shape spots Ben. Ben turns into Feedback and attacks the shape. Young Gwen, waking up, spots Feedback battling the shape. Gwen teleports out there and uses a spell to push the shape back into the crater. Ben turns back to normal and walks back to the Rustbucket to go back to bed. Gwen does too and argues with Ben. After the theme song, Ben as Ball Weevil is fighting Callerback. Callerback is shooting lasers; Ball Weevil is shooting sticky balls. Rook, from behind Callerback, pulls off Callerback`s trench coat. It is revealed Callerback wears at least two trench coats, one over the second. Callerback flees to Undertown and Ben and Rook follow. Ben turns back to normal and is ambushed by Khyber riding Bigmetal. Ben turns into a new alien, Bend`r. Bend`r tries to shoot something, but that doesn`t appear to be its power. Bend`r tries to throw something heavy, but couldn`t even lift it, therefore not having strength as its power. Bend`r tries stretching its neck, but stretching is proven not to be its power. Khyber aims his goo gun at Bend`r, but is interrupted by Rook shooting at him from behind. Rook and Khyber, who is off of Bigmetal, fight, while Bigmetal is chasing Bend`r. Bend`r tries flying, but it is proven flight isn`t Bend`r`s power. Ben is turned back to normal and slides under Crabdozer. Ben turns into Buoyoball. Bigmetal decapitates Buoyoball, but his head goes back on his body by itself, proving that he can regenerate body parts like Swampfire (or at least his head). Khyber whistles to his pet and his pet turns into Buglizard. Buglizard makes a fog that Khyber and his pet escape to. A DNAlien comes out of the fog and Rook shoots it. Ben turns back to normal as a bunch of DNAliens come out of the fog. Ben turns into Nivram and puts the DNAliens under a sleep spell. While the DNAliens are asleep, Nivram beats them up. Ben turns back to normal, and, seeing Ben`s new aliens, Callerback shoots a laser at Ben, who turns into Bomblauncher. Bomblauncher failed to hit Callerback. Ben turned back to normal and turned into Nivram again. Nivram shrinks down to be 20 times less than its original size. Before it can crawl under Callerback`s trench coats, Ben turns back to normal and normal size. Callerback shoots a laser at Ben, but misses. Ben turns into Grey Matter (while meaning to go Nivram again). Rook shoots at Callerback, who teleports away. Major Events *Callerback is revealed to wear two trench coats *Bend`r, Buoyoball, and Nivram are unlocked in the Omnitrix *Bend`r, Buoyoball, Nivram, and Bomblauncher are used by Ben for the first time *Ghostfreak makes his Omniverse debut by Young Ben *It is revealed the Omnitrix can scan an alien via the scent of the alien Debuts *Ghostfreak (by Young Ben) *DNAliens *Bigmetal *Bend`r *Buoyoball *Nivram *Bomblauncher Characters *Ben *Rook *Pakmar (one-line; short appearance) Villans *Callerback *Khyber *Khyber`s Pet *DNAliens (first reappearance) Aliens Used By Ben *Ghostfreak (flashback) *Feedback (flashback) *Ball Weevil *Bend`r (first appearance) *Buoyoball (first appearance) *Nivram (x2; first appearance) *Bomblauncher (first appearance) *Grey Matter (accidental transformation, selected alien was Nivram) By Khyber`s Pet *Bigmetal *Buglizard Category:Nazamaian Episodes